


Blinded

by Javi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javi/pseuds/Javi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the humble boondocks of Seaton there lived an unpracticed inventor. He occupied an unpretentious cot on the main street where all of the runty shops of the city sat on brick slabbed roads. The rains had just come and released their liquids on the roads causing a warm glow to come across making the bricks turn gold with the setting sun shine. The charming glimmer seemed to shrink away as an uncanny black figure made his way down toward the garage like shop. The inventor studied the direful man as he extended his arm, "May I see you?" At first the inventor was abashed and then he realized the man was indeed blind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

He felt himself melting away into the illusory night...

It seemed only hours had passed since he watched his father leave him to rot in his thoughts but it had been months. His Pa had left him and the rest of his responsibilities to venture forth and become a liberal sailor at sea, well that is what he was told anyway. It shouldn't have mattered because his poor excuse of a father was abusive and despised every inch of who he was.   
  
"My my what have we here.." 

Peter's eyes sprung awake as he lye on the musty floor underneath the bar. He stood up scratching his unkempt mess of light brown hair, his glasses crooked as well as his collar. He felt groggy and faint from standing up so suddenly but he still attempted to look at the man who just spoke, "I'm sorry w-would you like a drink?" 

The man looked amused at Peter and he spoke smirking, "For the only 24 hour bar in Seaton you don't seem very lively.."

Peter rubbed his face and sat down on a stool behind the bar and got a better look at the man. Very well dressed, in rich clothing and with silk like black hair but the thing that caught his eye the most was his large black captains hat.

Peter sighed and spoke slowly, "I apologize I don't have the slightest idea how to run a bar-hey..I thought I took that 24 hour sign down yesterday..blasted. I'm sorry Sir we closed..er." He stole a glimpse at the clock, "three hours ago.."

The figure raised his eyebrows, "That is quite a shame I was looking forward to having a drink or two before I return to my ship.."

Peter relaxed a bit, "That's fine, please sit..it's on the house." 

The captain grinned wide showing a glimmering gold tooth. He sat down across from the young man and leaned on the bar to get closer to him and he caught the scent of roses radiating off him.

"You must be quite the lady killer wearing such nice perfumes..." the captain said as he watched him pour him a drink. 

Peter scoffed, "perfumes? What do you mean?...you must be smelling the flower cart I fell into today." He let out a short sigh. 

"Not the balanced type are ya?" he took the drink from his dainty hand.   
Peter felt his cheeks warm up as their hands touched but he didn't pay much attention to the feeling. He spoke slowly again, "Yeah...I suppose."  
The two sat in silence for some time, but it wasn't the awkward silence it was peaceful and both persons needed it tremendously. 

The captain slowly stood after having a few drinks and reached his hand out to Peter, "Will you come with me? On my ship? I could use a young fellow like you around.." 

Peter looked at his hand, "I can not- I don't even know your name! I'm an inventor...I don't sail-i'm not a sailor...I will never step foot on a ship.." He looked away grudgingly. The tall man looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I understand...I think I'll take my chances and stay in that empty room you have upstairs tonight.."  
Peter's eyes widened at his statement, "Empty room? W-who told you I had an empty room?"

He smirked, "Let's just say I know a sailor or two who's heard of the only inventor in Seaton."


End file.
